I didn't do anything!
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: I'm just a normal girl who everyone thinks is stuck up because I don't have any friends. Truth, because I am to shy I act cold towards people. Yep it's just me getting pulled into my own world and playing matchmaker in my own fanfic. Yaoi, mobiumshipping, bakushipping, castleshipping and more.
1. Chapter 1- last day of school

Me:... I can't believe myself...

Yuki: yah I think two new fan fictions in one day is a little to much...

Me: it jut popes into my head so I'm writing it

Yuki: -.- Luna doesn't own Yugioh she only owns her OC's

* * *

It was a simple day at school the last day of school to be precise and I was bored. The teacher was rambling on about the math term if pie and that she wanted us to say it each in front of class and you needed to say 100 or more digests for a passing grade i mean it is the last day of school, seriously who grades students on the last day of school. Seriously i have either 150% or more for all my grades and I know what your all thinking that I'm a nerd which is not true because I do not study, hate school and love to write and read yaoi fan fiction, yes I am a giant fan of yaoi especially yugioh. I have read fan fictions where girls get transported into yugioh and fall in love and such, well a 15 year old can dream right?

"Miss. Luna Sar could you please come up to the front of class and recite pie?" The teacher asked sounding bored since everyone had failed so far.

"Yes Miss. Debunk." I sighed so much for napping through class. I got up and walked up I front of the room.

"Pie is 3.14159265358979323846264338327

9502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998

62803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172

5359408128481117450284102701938521105559

64462294895493038196442881097566593344612847564823378678316527120

190914564856692346034861045432664821339360726024914127372458700660

63155881748815209209628292540917153643678

92590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270

3657595919530921861173819326117931051185480744623799627495673

51885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021

39494639522473719070217986094370277053921717629317675238467481846

7669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901

2249534301465495853710507922796892589235420199561121290219608

6403441815981362977477130996051870721134999999837297804995105973173

2816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003

13783875288658753320838142061717766914730359825349042875546873115956

286388235378759375195778185778053217122680661300192787661119590921642019."

Luna took a deep breath and the teacher looked at her in shock. Yep it was a completely normal day.

* * *

Me: I only memorised a little over one hundred..

Yuki: your crazy

Me: I know

Yuki: please review and yah the adventure will start in the next chapter please review fav and follow thank you


	2. Chapter 2- last day of school p2

Me: sorry for the short first chapter I was rushed

Jenna: yah you were sooo rushed. (smirking)

Me: oh shut it or else all tell Mari you stole her chocolate!

Jenna: oh yah so say I stole Maris chocolate bars she doesn't scare me!

Me: okay don't come to me for help, Mari! Jenna stole your chocolate bars! (evil smirk)

Mari: (comes running in smirking insanely and eyes glazed with anger)

Jenna: okay all just be going...(runs away as fast as possible)

Mari: oh Jenna come and play~ (chases after Jenna holding a knife)

Me: ha you deserve it Jenna!

Jenna: AHHHHH! SAVE ME!

Me: never!

Yuki: (comes in) Luna you know Mari is probably going to kill her...

Me: yep that's the point any ways disclaimer please?

Yuki: Luna doesn't own anything except her OC's

Me: popcorn if you would Yuki

Yuki: (anime sweat drop) okay Luna...

* * *

I was walking to m locker the last class of the day had just ended and I was finally free of this hell... I mean school.

"I can't believe this." I mumble I mean are math teacher had actually fainted so not many people even knew what pie was I mean it is so simple, but then again that's me talking.

"Hey Luna-chan!" I looked down the hallway to see my friend Hana dragging Sara and Clare while Kayla walked calmly behind them.

"Hello, guys how was your day?" I ask taking everything in my locker and putting it into my backpack.

"You won't believe it Luna! Sara actually knows how to do a science experiment that has to do with chemicals and not blow up the school!" Clare said causing Sara to look angry.

"Hey! I'm not stupid Clare at least I beat Hana in a race and didn't nearly collapse!" It was now Clare's turn to be angry.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah Loser!"

"Stuck up bi***!"

"S***!"

"As*****!"

"Idiot!"

"Fl*** you!"

"Go to hell!"

"Umm, guys?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah go jump off a cliff!"

"Guys!"

"I hope you get hit by a car!"

"Well I hope you drown!"

"Die!"

"No you die bi***!" Okay so normally I have a very controlled temper but really? This is stupid they do this every day and I am going to break soon.

"Go jump off a bridge!

"Well you go jump into a volcano.!"

"BOTH OF YOU FL****** AS****** SHUT THE FL****** HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE IT SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE AGAIN!" Yep they just made me snap. Both girls ran and hid behind Kayla who was ignoring the argue meant and reading a book.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I punctuated each word and they both nodded their heads vigorously.

"Good now lets start walking home." I finally calmed down and started walking Hana talking about random things with Sara and Clare while Kayla was still reading her book. I sigh things are always like this and I let my thoughts wonder what if I wrote a new fan fiction and made my own special characters get into their world and help Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou find who they truly love and demons are needed yes definitely. Hmm, what else... ahh! I know some people want to kill the demons but end up killing Yuki, Rena, Mari and Jenna on accident while they are helping make everyone fall in love? Yes this is perfect now just to think of a title... I was cut off from my thoughts by my a voice I turned my head to see Kayla was now walking next to me.

"Luna are you okay you seemed down today." Sh** why does she always notice everything I sware that nothing can get past her!

"W-what are y-you t-talking about K-Kayla?" Ugg I can't believe myself why am I sluttering now she knows something is wrong, fl*** me!

"You are a good liar Luna why are you sluttering you never do?" Kayla looked at me levelly in the eyes.

"I don't know Kayla it's just you know..." Luna trailed off not able to think of a word.

"I under stand Luna I live and run a major business thing can get complicated a lot." Kayla gave her a knowing smile.

"Yah thanks Kayla." I smiled back.

"Hey Luna-chan me, Sara and Clare have to go see you guys later?" Hana asked.

"Yah we will call!" Luna called back as her three friends ran off.

"Well see you later Kayla." Luna said as she walked up her apartment steps.

"Okay, bye Luna." Kayla turned and left back to her business to see how things were running most likely.

"I'm home." Luna called as she opened the door to her once again vacant apartment.

'She's not home...' Luna walked over to the table and picked up a note addressed to her from her mother.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm truly sorry dear I was called to Paris for a movie shot and I may not be back for a while the money is in the normal place and there should be plenty of food in the fridge I hope to be home soon dear._

_Love,_

_Karen Sar_

'Another movie shot she will probably be gone about a year? Maybe two?' Luna sighed sadly but this was normal her mother was busy trying to support them and being a famous model and actress left her rarely any time at home. Luna sighed and walked upstairs.

'What better way to get this off my mind then to write fan fiction.' I thought and took out my new touch screen laptop my mom had bought me. I quickly signed in. On the screen I started to type.

_Title- Insanity_

_Summary- It was never meant to happen she didn't want it to happen but since when was it their choice it was never their choice. The were just some new weapons to use in the war they weren't even humans and it wasn't even their fault... Yaoi, mobiumshipping, bakushipping, castleshipping and more!_

_Rated- T_

_Language- English_

_Genre- Agast/tragedy/romance_

_Chapter 1- The Rise of the Fallen_

_He was alone he loved her but he loved them just as much who should he save? It was diving him past his limit he hated how everyone looked at him as though expecting him to chose them but he couldn't he loved three people he could choice one to live the other two would be killed before him. Why did this have to happen he just couldn't chose suddenly a ear piercing scream of pure pain and agony rang out and he turned emediantly__._

_"Yuki" He saw her with two swords stabbed into her two lungs._

_"Yugi..." She whispered as the man used a sword and beheaded her._

_"no... no! No! NO!" His scream rang out through the whole room and his eyes became blood red no white or any other color and his hair turned pitch black as he stood up he was grinning_ insanely_ and started to laugh like a mad man as he killed a guard by pulling out his heart and eating it. Just as he reached his other lovers he didn't stop he had lost control..._

_"... Writers block! Ugg, I hate when I have writers blocks!" I groaned._

"Oh well all just start to..." Just as I was about to move I felt dizzy.

"What in the..." I didn't finish before I blacked out.

_"Luna..."_

"Yes?" The voice was soothing just like fathers...

_"What do you wish for?"_

_"_To live within my true dream..." I listened to the voice it was like a tune of a angel.

"_Then you shale have it my child, just remember wish for it and it is yours but everything has its limits and concicuincis. Now sleep my child for when you awake everything will be true."_ The voice faded away and I fell into an omens darkness allowing sleep to over take me.

Me: uhh, I don't know what I just wrote...

Yuki: but your the writer

Me: so?

Yuki: never mind anyway thank you for reading and please review follow and favorite. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3- New

Me: sorry I haven't updated in so long.

Kara: no one cares now hurry up.

Me: meanie! Fine disclaimer.

Kara: This idiot doesn't own yugioh she only owns her OC's

Me: to the story and away from Kara

Kara: Hey!

* * *

Luna's POV-

I snuggled into the warm blankets the bed felt so soft and comfy like a large cloud (theoretically) ... wait a bed? Since when have I ever slept on my bed I sleep on my sofa! My eyes snap open and I sit up. Bad idea my head HURTS!

"Ugg." I grab my head and lay back down making the headache go away. Looking around I see that the room is mainly white and the bed has white sheets. I look down at my close I'm wearing a white dress which I am guessing is a hospital dress. My dark purple hair falls into my face... wait I don't have dark purple hair I have light purple hair! Okay now I am worried if only I had a mirror... Before I can think more I hear the door open and I sit up once again the headache seems mostly gone. A nurse walked in wow is she an anime fan or something? I mean she is like a walking anime character.

"Hello miss are you okay?" The nurse asks seemingly worried I wonder why..

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Oh by the way are you an anime fan? Your costume is over the top, do they seriously allow this in the hospitals?" Yep I am pretty rude some times but seriously why is she so worried.

"Well dear I am not an anime fan and no I am not wearing a costume. And the reason I am so worried is because dear you were hit by a truck you are lucky to survive." The nurse seemed slightly flustered at my first question.

"Your joking right?" I laughed until I saw the nurse not laughing.

"About which one?" The nurse asked.

"Both." My voice had lost it's playful edge.

"No I am not joking dear." The nurse looked at me curiously.

"Okay then... Can I please have a mirror?" My voice was slightly shaking.

"Of course dear one moment." With that the nurse left the room.

'I am dreaming this isn't real It can't be.' Thoughts words repeated in my mind over and over again. I finally snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened and the nurse came in with a mirror and a clipboard.

"Thanks." I say weakly and take the mirror. I am scared to look into the mirror but I know I need to. Taking a deep breath I look into the mirror and look at the girl staring back at me she has dark purple hair you could mistake it as black and large light amethyst eyes her lips are light pink and she is an anime character.

'It is a dream it is a dream it is a dream it is a dream it is a dr...' I am cut off from my thoughts as the nurse hands me the clipboard and I see it has two papers on it. I look at her confused.

"What are they for?" I ask.

"You need to fill them out so they can be put in the hospital databases." She says simply.

"Okay." I say and look at the paper as she hands me a pencil.

"All be back soon." With that she left to who knows where. Back to looking at the papers I look at the first one it is a form that they want me to fill in the information in well then that's what I will do.

_-Papers-_

_First Name: Luna_

_Middle Name: Hikari_

_Last Name: Akuma_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5ft 2_

_Parents: _

_Sakura Karin Akuma_

_Age: 21_

_Current condition/ Residence: Paris, France_

_Haru Akumu Akuma_

_Age: 23_

_Current condition/ Residence: Dead_

_Siblings: None_

_Phone: 903-458-031_

_-End of Paper-_

She then looked at the next paper and her mouth fell open in shock.

_-Other Paper-_

_Dear Luna,_

_ This is probably all new to you so I have prepared everything you need you will need the following information,_

_Home Address: Recon way 1765 Dynamo(is that how you spell it?) city._

_Home code: 66609_

_Bank Acount information: Luna Hikari Akuma, Shiroangel xmail , there is over one hundred million dollars for anything you desire._

_School: Dynamo High_

_I wish you the best of luck Luna._

_-End of Letter-_

I stared at the paper in shock with one thought going through my mind, 'Who the hell is this and where am I?' Then the nurse walks in and takes the first paper and leaves the second on my bed stand.

"The boys who found you are wondering if they can see you dear, should I let them come and see you?" The nurse asked.

"Sure." The nurse left to go get the boys who saved me.

'I wonder who they are...' Before I can think to deeply the nurse comes back into the room. Behind her I see four boys come in and the moment I see them I promptly fainted.

* * *

Me: please review if you think I should continue.

Kara: yah yah now hurry up

Me: Maybe I don't want to.

Kara: no one cares what you want.

Me: I hate you.

Kara: sure you do.

Me: hmf

Kara: please review fav and follow.


	4. Chapter 4- Names

Me: ...

Kara: you should have updated sooner

Me: I am busy I can barly even get on my laptop!

Kara: so?

Me: so I am lucky to be able to update this!

Kara: well you should update all your storys.

Me: it isn't that easy!

Kara: yes it is

Me: do you want me to call your sister?

Kara: haha you wouldn't your to scared.

Me: oh yeah?

Kara: yah.

Me: Lara come here (smirks)

Lara: yes Luna~

Me: get Kara

Kara: sh** (runs off)

Lara: Little Luna doesn't own Yugioh (runs after Kara)

Me: I'm not little! (sighs) anyway to the story!

* * *

Luna's POV-

I felt my eyes slowly open and I saw I was still in the same room as I had been earlier.

'It is just a dream there is no way that I saw them I mean come on this is just a stupid dream.' As I was talking to myself I heard the door open and consciously looked up to see the nurse from earlier. I was about to relax when I saw the four boys walk in. To be truthful I almost fainted again seeing them.

"Hey girl calm down do faint again." The baritone (is that how you spell it?) voice sounded from the boy in front of the group he had spiky tri colored hair and had stunning crimson eyes that seemed to hold a slight amusement in them. Scanning his body (not in that way!) I saw his close were mostly all leather, he had a choker, tight black leather pants and shirt along with black boots and had silver chains hanging all around his body. There was one thing that confused me he wasn't wearing his millennium puzzle.

"Yo girl you planning to talk?" I looked up to see a boy with white hair and a mix of brown and red eyes he had an evil aura but if I looked closely they all did.

"Yes, why are you here?" I asked, curios why they had come to see me.

'They look familiar maybe they are... no stupid Luna they don't exist." While I was having a silent argument with myself the brown haired one with piercing blue eyes started to talk.

"You should be thankful we even came, you would be dead if we hadn't found you." He said a air of high supremacy surrounding him.

'Yah right you stuck up baka.'

"What do you mean?" I ask politely.

'Curse me for being so nice!' I yelled at my inability to get mad easily and speak my mind to other people.

"You don't know mini-person?" I turned to the boy with wild sandy blond hair and tanned skin.

'Marik.' The thought came before I could stop it.

"I'm not mini-person my name is Luna and no I do not know." I said slightly pouting at my lack of height.

"Well nice to meet you Luna and you got hit by a truck and we found you, I truly don't know why you were standing in the street." The tri haired one seemed annoyed.

"Well that's interesting, do you know if I can leave the hospital yet?" I asked trying to be nice.

"They said you allowed to go, your lucky to get out without any serious injuries." The brown haired one said icily.

"Sure sure Tsumetai (1)" I said causing him to look at me.

"What the hell does Tsumetai mean?" The white haired one asked in a very forceful voice.

"I don't wanna tell you anyway I need to go change so excuse me." I said walking toward to door and almost reached it when the tri haired one called out one last thing.

"Okay then, maybe we will see each other again." He said in a cool voice.

"Sure Yami, see you later. You to Bakura, Marik and Seto." Their names slipped from my mouth before I could stop them.

"How do you know our names?" Seto's voice was cold and harsh as they all stared at me, well mostly glaring.

'Sh**, sh**, SH**!' I yelled at myself for letting it slip.

"Oh sorry I have to go now bye!" Before they could move I ran out of the room and into the girls restroom collapsing to the floor.

'What is going on?' I curled up scared on the cold floor.

* * *

Tsumetai (1)- icy

Me: okay done at last! (collapses)

Yuki: She would like to thank you for reading and will update soon as she can ^.^

Yugi: please follow fav and review :3


	5. AN

Me: hello readers I thank you for your support and this is not an update sorry

Okay so I just have a really major writers block for this story and won't be able to update for awhile, if you can please give me some ideas, they will be appreciated. Thank you and I hope to start writing again soon.


End file.
